Hasara Space Station
The Hasara space station was a space station located in theHasara system. It is considered neutral territory by the standards of the Goa'uld and was chosen as the site of meetings for the High Council of System Lords. Locations Conference room There are eight seats in the chamber, formed in a circle to symbolize equality. This is so that no System Lordfeels slighted at being seated in an inferior position. An attendant stands at the entrance to the hall, announcing the arrival of each powerful Goa'uld with reverence. When a ballot is in progress, each System Lord casts their vote in turn, with either a nod of the head or the raising of a hand. The decision does not need to be unanimously agreed upon. If there is a clear majority, then a motion can be passed by the summit members. Every night that the summit goes on, a vat of live symbiotes is ringed into the room to be eaten by the System Lords. Living quarters Each System Lord has their own palatial suite of rooms on the station. They are furnished and decorated to suit each Goa'uld's taste. There are luxurious soft chairs, drapes, plants, beds, and sofas. The Goa'uld's attendant has a small compartment in an annex off the main room in the suite. When serving their master, the servant stands behind and to the right of the System Lord, awaiting instructions. Docking bay Tel'taks can dock in any one of the twenty specially designed bays on the space station. The station's sensorscan detect any disturbances to the atmosphere surrounding the craft. So, if any Tel'tak or Escape pod enters or leaves a docking bay, the station's main computer registers the movements and sounds an alarm, sending a warning to the Goa'uld crew Defences Weapon There are forty plasma cannons strategically placed around the station as a defense against an attack. The bow, stern, port, and starboard positions are each armed with ten cannons. A bolt from the station's weapons can pass through the station's activated shields, out into space, to strike at an enemy vessel over eight kilometers away. These features provide the station with complete protection from attack. Shields There are five sophisticated energy shields on the station. The bow, stern, port, or starboard can be protected individually or by a total shield being activated. The shield can withstand tremendous assaults from enemy ships while allowing the station's own weapons to be fired through it. All the shields can be activated from the main deck or from four other locations around the station. History In the aftermath of the deaths of Apophis and Cronus, the space station was chosen to be the meeting place for the High Council of System Lords to discuss the future of the Goa'uld Empire, as well as deal with the mystrious new advisary that had been attacking them. It was also where Ba'al sent Selkhet to deliver terms of peace for the System Lords, but Replicator Carterattacked the station, killing all the System Lords in attendance (and presumably consuming the space station for raw materials). Categoria:Milky Way Planets Categoria:Stations